Dance
by setsuna05
Summary: One-Shot. Tomoéda est une ville très connu pour son concour annuel de danse, Sakura et Shaolan y participeront et se rencontreront. Shaolan est très hautain envers Sakura qui le déteste pour ça mais ils devront se cotoyer et apprendre à s'aimer.
1. Chapter 1

Dance

Notre histoire débute à Tomoéda une petite ville japonaise. Elle est relativement peu connu sauf par ceux qui y vivent ou ceux qui vivent à côté. Cependant, elle est très renommée pour une catégorie de personne: les danseurs. C'est grâce à un concours annuel que cette ville s'était fait remarquer, le tournoi de danse de Tomoéda était l'un des meilleurs moyens pour se faire connaitre et même d'avoir un emploi dans le domaine artistique. Deux jeunes filles sortaient du lycée Seijo qui était par ailleurs le meilleur parmi les quatre lycées de la ville. L'une d'elle parlait avec une grande vivacité, elle avait de longs cheveux ébène qui se mariaient divinement bien avec son teint de porcelaine et ses yeux améthyste. Elle était très bien proportionnée et c'est pour cette raison que la moitié des garçons présents à la sortie du lycée la regardait. Elle se prénommait Tomoyo Daidoji. Celle qui écoutait avec un air circonspect Tomoyo, avait des cheveux mi-longs châtain clair. Ses cheveux avec les reflets du soleil ressemblait à du miel fraîchement récolté. Sa peau légèrement bronzée faisait ressortir de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude qui pétillaient de joie. Sa silhouette était parfaite: de longues jambes, de jolies formes pour la poitrine et les fesses, ainsi qu'une taille fine. Aussi belle que son amie, l'autre moitié des garçons présents ne cessait de la fixer. Elle s'appelait Sakura Kinomoto.

- Non Tomoyo, je n'irais pas m'inscrire! S'exclama Sakura exaspérée.

- Mais enfin Sakura, tu as le niveau pour participer au tournoi de danse! Tu n'as pas envie de voir quel niveau tu as par rapport aux autres? En plus, si jamais tu as envie de travailler dans le domaine de la danse c'est un plus. Essaya de raisonner Tomoyo. Et puis, ton horoscope dit que ce mois-ci tu es au sommet de la gloire et tout ça.

- Je ne suis pas assez bonne pour participer à ce tournoi, murmura Sakura. En plus, la danse c'est juste une passion, je ne veux pas en faire mon métier.

- Je sais, tu veux devenir interprète mais si c'est une passion, tu pourrais au moins essayer. Juste les éliminatoires, si tu es aussi mauvaise que tu le prétends, tu seras recalée et je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça. Promit Tomoyo.

Sakura soupira bruyamment.

- Je verrais….

Tomoyo eut un sourire rayonnant et entraina Sakura dans le centre ville. La jeune fille se demandait ce que sa meilleure amie faisait. Elle avait beau lui demander, Tomoyo ne lui répondait pas. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent vers la salle des fêtes, Sakura comprit immédiatement et se figea.

- Tomoyo, j'ai dis que je verrais. Pas que j'allais m'inscrire tout de suite! S'écria la jeune fille.

- Pitié Sakura, fais-le pour moi… Je pourrais te filmer et te faire tes tenues. En plus, tu as vu le nombre de garçons qu'il y a? Tu pourras te trouver un petit ami rapidement comme le dit ton horoscope!

- Mais j'en veux pas de petit ami!!! S'exclama Sakura.

- Bon on oublie le petit ami, mais s'il te plait, fais ce concours. Supplia Tomoyo.

Elle fit une moue tellement adorable que Sakura ne résista pas. Après tout, elle n'allait pas mourir si elle passait les éliminatoires, elle ne serait sûrement pas prise et Tomoyo aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu as de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie, souffla-t-elle.

Tomoyo frappa dans ses mains, heureuse d'avoir pu convaincre sa meilleure amie. Elles allèrent faire la queue pour s'inscrire. Comme ce tournoi était célèbre, certaines personnes étaient venues de l'autre bout du Japon pour y participer et il y avait une queue monstre. Sakura et Tomoyo parlaient de tout et de rien en attendant leur tour. Elles parvinrent enfin jusqu'au bureau ou Sakura devait mettre son nom, son prénom, son âge et signer.

- Tu penses pouvoir réussir?

Sakura se tourna vers la gauche pour voir un jeune homme qui devait avoir environ son âge. Il était grand, mince et musclé. Ses cheveux chocolat en bataille s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux ambrés. Il était définitivement très beau et devait avoir un énorme succès auprès de la gente féminine. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus bridé que ceux de Sakura, il avait sûrement des origines chinoises. Sakura surprit son regard se promener sur elle de haut en bas puis venir s'ancrer dans ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas c'était qu'un parfait inconnu la sous-estime ou la regarde avec un air hautain: ce que faisait cet homme.

- Tu verras bien. Répondit-elle froidement.

Elle partit sans rien ajouter en laissant le jeune homme seul. Il eut un léger sourire puis il partit aussi. Pas loin, dans une voiture, l'attendait un jeune homme du même âge que lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu caché par des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux. Il s'appelait Eriol Hirigazawa.

- C'est bon? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, le premier tour commencera le week-end prochain.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler à tes sœurs? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- J'en ai déjà parlé à ma mère alors que je ne voulais pas, maugréa le jeune chinois.

- Il fallait bien que tu puisses dormir quelque part pendant ce tournoi, sourit Eriol. Et puis, il y a pire. Elle ne viendra même pas te voir Shaolan.

- Heureusement! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas en parler à mes sœurs et à qui que ce soit! Tu imagines si toutes les filles de l'amphi se ramenaient ici juste pour me voir!? S'exclama Shaolan.

- Il n'y aurait plus de place dans cette salle, rit Eriol. Au fait, tu as été assez long, comment ça se fait? Tu étais presque arrivé quand je suis parti à la voiture.

- C'est parce que j'ai vu une fille superbe, sourit Shaolan. Elle a des yeux magnifiques, je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi belle.

- Ha, du coup tu en as profité pour la draguer. C'est rare. Fit le jeune homme.

- Oui… Mais elle envoyé paître. Dit Shaolan penaud.

- Elle doit connaitre pas mal de dragueur si elle est aussi belle que tu le dis. Elle était sûrement méfiante. Rassura Eriol.

- De toute façon, elle participe aussi à ce tournoi donc je la verrais le week-end prochain. Déclara le jeune chinois en haussant les épaules.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Eriol. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser Shaolan était un grand maladroit et il ne séduisait que rarement les filles. Lorsqu'il le faisait c'était souvent parce que c'était un grand coup de cœur, si cette fille lui plaisait vraiment, il réussirait sûrement à sortir avec elle… à moins qu'il soit trop maladroit comme il avait tendance à l'être avec la gente féminine qui ne lui courait pas après. Ils retournèrent à Tokyo, ou se trouvait la demeure familiale des Li. Quand les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la voiture, ils furent accueillis par quatre femmes plus âgées qu'eux. Ils s'agissaient des sœurs de Shaolan. Elles étaient toutes assez fofolles et adoraient leur petit frère ainsi que leur cousin qui vivait avec eux depuis la mort de ses parents lorsqu'il avait cinq ans.

- Vous étiez ou? Demanda Shefa, l'aînée.

- Au cinéma, on vous l'a déjà dit. Soupira Shaolan.

- Vous avez regardé quoi? Interrogea Falen.

- Le dernier film d'action qui est sorti, Ruines. Répondit Eriol.

- Et c'était bien? Questionna Futie.

- Pas mal mais il y a mieux. Dit vaguement Shaolan.

- Mais ça durait quatre heures le film? Fit Famei, méfiante.

- Les filles, laissez votre frère et votre cousin tranquille. Intervint Yelan, la mère de Shaolan. Ils sont allés voir un film et sont allés au restaurant ensuite.

Shaolan lança un regard plein de gratitude à sa mère. Il avait bien fait de la mettre au courant!

**************

- Sakura!!! Dépêches-toi on va être en retard!!!

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque Tomoyo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre alors qu'elle était en train de s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, c'était les éliminatoires et Tomoyo était hystérique. Tomoyo s'assit sur le lit de sa meilleure amie pendant qu'elle finissait de se préparer. Elle portait une mini-jupe noire avec un haut en mousseline qui laissait entrevoir quelques endroits de ses bras et de ses épaules. Elle était magnifique.

- Alors mademoiselle Kinomoto, quelles sont vos impressions avant de participer à ce

concours? Demanda Tomoyo en imitant un journaliste.

- Je vais gagner! Fit Sakura déterminé.

- Je suis contente que ce garçon soit apparu, avoua Tomoyo. Tu es motivé à bloc grâce à lui.

- Mais c'est normal!!! Tu as vu comment il était!!! Il m'a dévisagé avec un air arrogant et hautain!!! En plus il me pense pas capable de réussir!!! Ça m'énerve les mecs comme ça!!!! Enragea Sakura.

Tomoyo eut un sourire, elle ne remercierait jamais assez ce garçon. Sakura avait peu confiance en elle lorsqu'elle faisait des choses en public, que ce soit parler ou danser, mais si elle avait assez de motivation et de détermination, elle réussissait sans problème. Elle se souviendrait toujours d'un exposé de Sakura sur l'excision, elle avait été réellement passionné et avait captivé son auditoire.

- On y va? Demanda Tomoyo.

Sakura hocha la tête, sa meilleure amie avait son permis et pouvait donc les emmener ou elle voulait. Elles arrivèrent à la salle des fêtes et elles passèrent dans les coulisses, elles avaient pensées être les premières mais il y avait déjà plusieurs danseurs qui étaient là. Ils révisaient encore une fois leur chorégraphie à l'aide de leurs amis. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau en laissant entrer Shaolan et Eriol. Sakura et lui s'échangèrent un regard, se reconnaissant rapidement. La jeune fille lui lança un air de défit puis elle partit plus loin avec Tomoyo. Eriol se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Tu lui as dis quoi exactement quand tu l'as dragué? Demanda-t-il avec crainte.

- Si elle pensait pouvoir réussir, pourquoi? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Rien, soupira Eriol.

La maladresse de son cousin était réellement affligeante, Eriol se demandait déjà comment il allait pouvoir se rattraper avec cette jeune fille. L'organisateur du tournoi entra dans les coulisses. Il avait une soixantaine d'année et avait un visage bienveillant. En son temps, c'était un danseur renommé. Il ne nommait Tamaki Kakei.

- Bonjour à tous! Je suis ravi de voir que cette année aussi nous avons beaucoup de danseurs! Je vais vous expliquer comment va se dérouler le tournoi. Vous allez tous passer un par un sur une musique inconnue et vous allez danser. Le jury vous mettra une note, ceux qui n'auront pas la moyenne seront éliminés. Bonne chance à tous.

Tomoyo fit un sourire à Sakura.

- Je vais aller m'installer dans les gradins pour te filmer! On se rejoint devant la porte principale d'accord?

- Oui. Sourit Sakura.

- Bonne chance!! Encouragea Tomoyo.

Sakura regarda partir sa meilleure amie et regarda à travers les rideaux, la salle qui se remplissait peu à peu. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit son frère entrer. Elle n'avait absolument pas parlé à sa famille de ce concours alors pourquoi est-ce que Toya était là? En plus Toya détestait la danse! Enfin à regarder, peut-être qu'il aimait mais il exécrait danser.

- Anxieuse?

La jeune fille se retourna et grimaça légèrement en voyant Shaolan. Ce dernier était venu la voir dès qu'Eriol était partit s'installer dans les gradins.

- C'est normal non? Fit Sakura sur la défensive. Tu n'es pas stressé toi peut-être?!

- Pas trop, avoua Shaolan. Comment tu t'appels?

Sakura fronça les sourcils puis elle ignora Shaolan. Elle n'était pas décidée à se lier avec un garçon aussi froid et hautain. Le jeune homme la regarda partir, penaud. Son visage s'était décrispé, il ne stressait pas pour la danse mais lorsqu'il était devant la jeune fille, il ne savait pas comment se comporter… En plus, elle semblait le détester.

Le tournoi commença, on appelait un par un les candidats. Sakura en remarqua quelques uns qui étaient vraiment doué et d'autres qui dansaient comme s'ils étaient en boite de nuit…

- Shaolan Li, appela le jury.

Eriol se redressa vivement dans les gradins en entendant que son cousin venait d'être appelé. Il emplit ses poumons d'air et…

- VAS-Y SHAOLAN DONNE TOUT CE QUE T'AS!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il.

Sakura vit le jeune arrogant passer devant elle. Au fur et à mesure de la danse, elle devait avouer qu'il avait des raisons pour se vanter. Il avait une bonne technique, de bon mouvement et une sensualité qui émanait de lui. Les filles étaient en délires, Shaolan avait fait une bonne prestation. Il entra dans les coulisses et jeta un œil à Sakura qui pinça les lèvres et regarda de l'autre côté.

- Sakura Kinomoto.

Tomoyo s'empara de sa caméra et l'alluma le plus rapidement possible. Elle criait des mots d'encouragement à sa meilleure amie. C'était de loin la plus hystérique de toutes les personnes présente.

Sakura alla sur scène, elle remercia les projecteurs qui l'aveuglaient et l'empêchait de voir les gens dans la salle. La musique débuta. Sakura enchainait les pas, elle fit un salto et retomba sur ses pieds en continuant de se déhancher. Rien ne comptait à part la musique. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Sakura papillonna des yeux, elle s'inclina puis elle sortit de la scène sous l'ovation du public. Elle avait pu entendre Toya et Tomoyo tonitruer comme des fous. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres, elle se sentait mieux maintenant.

- C'était pas mal, Sakura. Dit Shaolan.

Le sourire de Sakura disparu et elle soupira bruyamment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours sur elle. Après tout, il y avait des personnes bien plus doué qu'elle ou pire qu'elle mais non, lui il venait la voir elle! Elle passa à côté de lui et regarda les derniers concourants passer.

- Bien, nous allons demander à tous nos danseurs de venir sur scène. Demanda Tamaki.

Ils obéirent tous et les trois membres du jury donnèrent leur verdict. Il y avait autant de reçu que d'éliminer. Le premier membre du jury était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année qui avait un air bienveillant sur son visage, lorsqu'elle recalait un élève, elle ne le faisait jamais méchamment et l'encourageait à retenter sa chance l'an prochain. Elle s'appelait Rika. Le second était Terada, il était le plus âgé de tous avec ses cinquante ans. Comme Rika, il avait un sourire bienveillant mais il s'en allait dès qu'il voyait une personne qui n'était pas doué. Il était très strict mais toujours juste. Le dernier membre du jury se nommait Yamazaki, il était le plus excentrique de tous mais il était très cassant lorsque quelqu'un lui déplaisait.

- Shaolan Li, neuf sur dix. Bonne continuation. Annonça Terada.

- Sakura Kinomoto, la même note que Shaolan Li, bienvenue parmi nous. Déclara

Rika.

Le cœur de Sakura fit un bon dans sa poitrine tandis que des applaudissements retentissaient. Après que tout le monde sut son sort, les danseurs s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque Tamaki reprit la parole.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous allons organiser le tournoi par danse de couple! S'exclama-t-il. Nous allons demander à chaque personne de tirer un numéro au sort puis le jury tirera deux numéros pour décider du couple. La danse sera tirée au sort par la demoiselle du couple. Vous aurez une semaine pour vous préparé.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée et les candidats se regardèrent avec surprise. Ils n'avaient absolument pas imaginé ça… Sakura alla prendre son numéro, le un. Tous le monde eut bientôt un numéro dans sa main, le jury organisa alors les couples. Rika tira le numéro un.

- Le numéro un sera avec…

- Le numéro douze, termina Yamazaki. Avancez d'un pas tout les deux.

Sakura avança d'un pas et cru mourir d'un infarctus lorsqu'elle vit que c'était l'homme arrogant son partenaire. En revanche, Shaolan fut heureux de découvrir qui était sa partenaire. Il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec elle et pouvoir lui parler, elle découvrirait qui il était réellement et qui sait, elle pourrait l'aimer.

- Venez piocher votre danse, demanda l'un des membres du jury.

Sakura s'avança avec Shaolan et on lui tendit un chapeau ou se trouvait différent papier avec le style de danse en couple qu'il devrait faire. Sakura pria pour que ce ne soit pas une danse qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiqué. Elle saisit un papier et l'ouvrit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Salsa… Murmura-t-elle dépité.

Un sourire rayonnant apparu sur le visage de Shaolan: la salsa était sa spécialité. Sakura et Shaolan allèrent se mettre sur le côté avec le papier ou était écris ou il pouvait aller s'entraîner et ou il pourrait avoir de l'aide d'un chorégraphe. Les éliminatoires du tournoi se terminèrent donc et Sakura retourna dans les vestiaires, complètement dépité. Elle avait une danse qu'elle n'avait jamais faite de sa vie et un partenaire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture! La chance était décidément contre elle. Elle récupéra ses affaires et se tourna vers Shaolan par pure politesse.

- Est-ce que tu veux le papier avec l'adresse du chorégraphe pour t'entraîner? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon, je sais parfaitement danser la salsa. Par contre, il me faudrait ton numéro pour mettre au point une chorégraphie. Dit le jeune chinois.

- On a qu'à se retrouver chez le chorégraphe le mardi à vingt heures. Déclara Sakura qui n'avait pas envie de donner son numéro.

- Bon bah je veux bien l'adresse alors, répondit Shaolan.

Sakura la recopia sur un bout de papier et sortit rapidement de la salle. Elle rejoignit Tomoyo qui l'attendait devant avec son frère et un peu plus loin se trouvait Eriol. Toya frotta les cheveux de Sakura.

- Tu étais très bien, petite sœur. Sourit-il.

- Comment ça se fait que tu étais là? Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Fit Sakura suspicieuse.

- J'ai trouvé dans ton sac un papier pour ce concours et après j'ai téléphoné à Tomoyo pour avoir des informations. Dit simplement Toya. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais manquer ça!

- Papa est au courant? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Non, il est parti en Egypte pour des fouilles archéologiques. Au fait, tu connais un peu la salsa?

- Pas vraiment, soupira Sakura.

- En tout cas, félicitation!! Tu as été magnifique!!! J'étais persuadé que tu réussirais les éliminatoires!!! S'exclama Tomoyo. Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite la semaine prochaine pour ta danse, je m'occupe de ton costume bien évidement!!!

- D'accord, sourit doucement Sakura.

- Ton partenaire à l'air d'être bon aussi. Fit remarquer Toya.

Le sourire de Sakura disparu, elle allait devoir passer du temps avec lui alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Ils partirent tous chez Sakura pour fêter sa victoire dans les éliminatoires. Shaolan sortit à son tour, il s'était changé pour retourner chez lui sinon il allait avoir le droit à un véritable interrogatoire de la part de ses sœurs. Eriol lui fit un énorme sourire lorsqu'il le vit.

- Félicitation!

- J'étais sûr de passer les éliminatoires! Sourit Shaolan. Mais ce concours va être beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu.

- à cause de la nouvelle organisation, en plus tu as une partenaire qui te plait et qui est doué. C'est vraiment ton jour de chance. Dit Eriol en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, Shaolan lui rendit son sourire. Ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Eriol et retournèrent chez les Li. Le jeune chinois voulait éviter au maximum de dormir à l'hôtel, il passerait la fin du week-end chez lui et après, il irait à l'hôtel pour pouvoir s'entraîner un maximum avec Sakura. Il devrait faire le chemin lundi pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard mardi pour son rendez-vous avec la belle Sakura.

De son côté la jeune fille parlait avec Tomoyo dans sa chambre. Toya était partit chez Yukito, son petit ami, pour faire des révisions. Les deux jeunes filles avaient alors décidé de passer une nuit tranquille pour manger une bonne pizza et parler.

- Je suis dégouté d'être avec lui, soupira Sakura.

- Allez, tu n'es pas obliger de sortir avec lui, ce n'est que de la danse. La rassura Tomoyo. En plus, tu aurais pu tomber sur un homme hideux mais il est beau comme un dieu! Je pense qu'il sera un bon partenaire. Ton horoscope l'a dit!

- Mais arrête avec ça, ce sont des bêtises, j'y crois pas. Fit Sakura avec une grimace. En plus, ça ne peut que mal se passer puisque je n'ai jamais fais de salsa et avec ce que j'ai vu, je suis loin de pouvoir faire comme les danseuses. Elles bougent tout leur corps en même temps et moi je n'y arrive pas, j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois et je ressemble à un hippopotame.

Tomoyo rit de cette image et passa son bras autours des épaules de sa meilleure amie.

- S'il y a bien une personne qui est capable d'apprendre rapidement une danse, c'est bien toi. Dit Tomoyo confiante.

Sakura soupira puis elle s'allongea sur son lit.

Le lendemain matin, lundi, elle se leva de bonne heure. Elle s'habilla rapidement et prépara un sac avec des affaires de rechange et elle partit hors de la maison. Elle avait de la chance car aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas cours, son professeur avait un enterrement. Elle relut l'adresse du chorégraphe, enfin plutôt de l'endroit ou suivre les entraînements vu qu'elle devait le trouver là-bas. Après quelques longues minutes de recherches, elle trouva enfin la salle de répétition. Elle frappa doucement puis elle entra. La salle était complètement vide, elle haussa les épaules et posa ses affaires dans un coin. Elle se plaça devant les miroirs et essaya de bouger les hanches en même temps de bouger les jambes. Elle soupira en voyant le résultat qui ne ressemblait à rien. Elle s'arrêta et se secoua légèrement. Sakura recommença mais elle obtint le même résultat, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger d'une façon fluide et fronçait les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu veux un peu d'aide?

Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'on la regardait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Sakura se retourna pour voir un homme d'une trentaine d'année grand, brun aux yeux verts. Il était très beau et son visage inspirait la confiance.

- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur, sourit-il gêné. Tu fais partis du tournoi de danse, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je suis Sakura… Et je fais parti du tournois jusqu'à la semaine prochaine vu mon niveau en salsa, soupira la jeune fille.

- J'ai déjà vu pire, la rassura l'homme. Je m'appel Hiro. On va essayer de danser tout les deux. Qui sait, peut-être que tu arriveras mieux à bouger si tu as un partenaire.

Sakura lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. Hiro posa sa main sur sa taille et lui prit son autre main. Ils commencèrent à danser tranquillement en travaillant uniquement sur les pas. Hiro sourit à la jeune fille.

- Au niveau des pas, il n'y a pas de problème. Maintenant essaie de bouger ton fessier en rythme avec la musique. Indiqua Hiro.

Sakura suivit les indications du danseur, elle avait l'impression de mieux y arriver avec un partenaire que seule. Elle regardait comment faisait Hiro et elle l'imitait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait fluide mais elle ne ressemblait plus à un hippopotame. Hiro la renversa sans prévenir par réflexe, Sakura accrocha sa jambe à sa taille.

- Bien… Tu pratiques quelle danse habituellement? Demanda-t-il.

- Du tango et j'ai fais un peu de valse aussi… répondit Sakura.

- Alors j'espère que tu tomberas dessus, j'aimerais bien te voir dans ta spécialité.

Sakura sourit puis elle continua de danser avec le professeur de danse. Hiro était étonné de la vitesse ou Sakura apprenait, en général, il fallait plusieurs semaines pour arriver à un tel résultat! Il se détacha d'elle.

- Essaie toute seule maintenant pour voir.

- Tu es sûre? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est mieux pour voir tes progrès, en plus, si tu n'as pas un bon partenaire, il vaut mieux que tu puisses limiter les dégâts.

Sakura ferma les yeux et suivit la musique, elle essayait de retrouver les sensations qu'elle éprouvait lorsque c'était Hiro qui la guidait. Elle rouvrit les yeux pendant qu'elle dansait seule, elle était soulagée de voir qu'elle ne dansait plus comme si elle était énorme.

- Tu es incroyable, murmura Hiro.

- Quoi? Interrogea-t-elle.

- En général, la majorité des personnes mettent plusieurs heures pour atteindre ce résultat, on n'a dansé ensemble qu'une demi-heure et tu es déjà beaucoup plus fluide. Expliqua l'homme.

- Je tiens ça de ma mère apparemment, sourit Sakura. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez bien. Il faut que je sois bien meilleure.

- Alors dansons, sourit Hiro.

Ils reprirent leur danse. Shaolan arriva une heure après, il découvrit Sakura en train de danser avec leur professeur. Il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement rigide dans ses mouvements et que sans le professeur, elle aurait du mal à bouger totalement en rythme. Cependant, il était persuadé qu'elle perdrait vite ses défauts, plus elle dansait plus elle s'améliorait. Hiro renversa Sakura qui comme la fois précédente passa sa jambe gauche sur la hanche du garçon. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, ils remarquèrent Shaolan. Sakura se sépara rapidement du professeur et récupéra ses affaires.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai cours. Dit-elle vivement.

Shaolan eu à peine le temps de la voir passer que la porte se refermait déjà sur elle. Hiro se tourna vers lui et fit les présentations.

- Je suppose que Sakura ne se sent pas encore assez à l'aise pour danser avec toi, soupira-t-il. Elle s'améliore à chaque heure qui passe.

- Elle ne sait pas danser la salsa? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Quand je suis arrivé, elle essayait de faire les pas basique et franchement… Ce n'était pas le top, avoua Hiro.

- Je ne savais pas… C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a donné rendez-vous que demain, elle voulait être un peu mieux entraînée…

Shaolan eut un sourire, il était content que la jeune fille prenne ce concours au sérieux.

Le mardi soir Sakura arriva avec une jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle s'était entraîner chez elle au maximum pour éviter de revoir Shaolan. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit aussi nulle, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait le droit à des remarques de sa part. Lorsqu'elle arriva Shaolan et Hiro étaient déjà là et parlaient d'une chorégraphie possible. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Ha! On va commencer! S'exclama Hiro. Sakura, tu fais exactement la même chose qu'avec moi mais avec Shaolan d'accord?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, Hiro s'écarta du couple et mit en route la musique. Shaolan colla Sakura à lui dans une danse beaucoup plus sensuelle qu'avec Hiro. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois qu'elle dansait avec un homme aussi érotique et mignon. L'expression de Shaolan avait changée, il ressemblait à un prédateur. Ils parcouraient la piste en faisant de grands cercles, Sakura commençait à avoir le tournis.

- Je vais essayer quelque chose, ne te braque pas. Dit alors Shaolan à son oreille.

Sakura eut à peine le temps de le regarder qu'elle se sentit soulevée et qu'elle passa par-dessus l'épaule de Shaolan pour retomber sur ses pieds, son buste contre le dos de Shaolan. Il se retourna sur la pointe des pieds et leurs mains se remirent normalement. La jeune fille ne réalisait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait, Shaolan l'avait soulevé comme si elle était un vulgaire poupon, il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle l'avait supposé.

- C'était bien ça! S'exclama Hiro.

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas si nul que ça. Dit Shaolan.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir mais elle continua tout de même à danser. Shaolan baissa sa main pour la poser dans la chute des reins de la jeune fille. La danse se fit plus bestiale, leurs bassins étaient l'un contre l'autre et bougeaient en cadence. Le jeune chinois se détacha et fit tourner Sakura. Après plusieurs heures de danses, ils avaient trouvé les grandes lignes de leur chorégraphie. Hiro s'avança vers eux.

- Essayé d'être un peu plus émotif. Conseilla-t-il. La danse c'est un moyen de séduction, c'est un moyen d'expression beaucoup plus important que la parole… On va s'arrêter la pour ce soir mais je veux vous voir ici dès que vous aurez fini les cours demain!

Sakura reprit ses affaires et partit rapidement, Shaolan saisit les siennes et partit à sa poursuite. Il la rattrapa dans les escaliers.

- Attends, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi? Proposa-t-il.

- Non merci, au revoir et à demain. Fit froidement Sakura.

Elle partit en courant vers chez elle, Shaolan était étonné de la voir aussi énergique après autant de temps passé à danser. Lui, il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. Il alla dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé durant la durée du concours.

Le week-end arriva bientôt, Tomoyo était dans les coulisses avec Sakura, Shaolan et Eriol. Le jeune homme aidait Shaolan à s'habiller même s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide. Il avait une chemise noire ouverte et rentrée dans son pantalon de costume noir également. Il avait hâte de voir Sakura qui était dans une des cabines pour passer sa tenue avec l'aide de Tomoyo. La jeune femme aux améthystes sortit, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se précipita sur sa caméra et la braqua vers la cabine d'essayage. Sakura sortit à son tour. Elle avait une robe dos nue noire avec la jupe dégradé, le plus bas lui arrivait aux genoux et le haut lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient reliés en un chignon complexe. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, Shaolan en eu le souffle coupé. Tomoyo et Eriol partirent rapidement dans les gradins dès que le couple fut prêt. Le jeune chinois tendit son bras que Sakura saisit.

- C'est notre tour.

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse, acclamé par le public. Eriol et Tomoyo étaient hystérique. Ils se tournèrent vers l'autre et se sourirent.

- Je m'appelle Tomoyo et toi? Se présenta Tomoyo.

- Eriol, sourit-il. Ravi de faire ta connaissance!

- Moi de même! Déclara Tomoyo.

Le couple se mit en place, Shaolan plus loin que Sakura. La musique commença, Sakura débuta la danse. Elle se déhanchait sur la musique puis elle sentit le corps de Shaolan se coller au sien et poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle le regarda avec un regard chargé d'un désir feint. Shaolan la retourna vers lui puis la fit tourner plusieurs fois avant de la renverser. Sakura était à cinquante centimètre du sol, elle se redressa et se colla au jeune homme. Elle fit un grand écart tandis que Shaolan bougeait les hanches, elle remonta sensuellement contre le jeune homme. Shaolan la souleva et la fit passer par-dessus son épaule provoquant les applaudissements et les cris dans la foule. Sakura passa en grand écart, sous les jambes de Shaolan pour revenir face à lui. Il la releva et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Les spectateurs avaient l'impression que leur bras se emmêlaient et qu'ils seraient impossible à défaire. Shaolan la ramena à lui en la renversant brusquement. La musique s'arrêta. La foule était en délire, elle criait et applaudissait comme des diables. Le couple se redressa et alla devant le jury.

- Je pensais vraiment que la salsa était une danse sexy et compliqué, commença Terada. Et vous m'avez donné raison! Vous avez été fantastique! Shaolan vous avez une façon de danser vraiment extraordinaire, Sakura semble complètement soumise à vous… Sakura, vous accompagnez merveilleusement bien votre partenaire, vous avez également une bonne technique… Vous restez tout les deux.

- Je suis absolument d'accord avec Terada. D'autant plus qu'Hiro nous a dit que vous ne saviez pas danser la salsa il y a une semaine. Sourit Rika. Alors bravo! J'aimerais pouvoir apprendre de telle chose en une semaine à peine!

- Eh bien, je suis moi aussi d'accord avec les deux autres juges. Vous êtes magnifiques tout les deux, Sakura votre regard accroche vraiment les personnes. Votre expression durant la danse était intense. Shaolan dégage aussi une sensualité mais vous êtes beaucoup attendrissante par votre attitude soumise. Bravo à vous deux! Continuer ainsi.

Sous les applaudissements et les cris du public ils repartirent dans les coulisses, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir réussit. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à voir quelle danse ils allaient devoir faire pour la prochaine fois. Une fois que tous les couples furent passés, certains furent éliminés. Ce fut au tour de Shaolan de piocher la danse qu'ils auraient pour la semaine prochaine.

- Le tango, lut-il médusé.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait ce style de danse. Sakura sauta sur place pour montrer son contentement, elle allait beaucoup moins galérer cette semaine! La salle se vida petit à petit, Sakura se changea et retrouva Tomoyo et Toya qui l'attendaient comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, Toya semblait plus boudeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'étonna Sakura.

- Ce morveux… Je l'aime pas. Il arrête pas de te coller! Fit Toya les sourcils froncés.

- Mais c'est normal c'est de la danse en couple. C'est rare qu'on ne soit pas collé! Rit Sakura.

- Et le morveux à dix neuf ans.

Tous se tournèrent vers Shaolan qui venait d'arriver avec Eriol. Ce dernier et Tomoyo s'exclamèrent.

- Toi!!!!

- Vous vous connaissez? S'étonna Sakura.

- Tomoyo n'arrête pas de se casser la voix dès que tu passes, sourit Eriol.

- Et Eriol fait pareil avec Shaolan. Ajouta Tomoyo. On a très vite fait parti de votre fan-club pour votre danse. D'ailleurs, vous avez été merveilleux.

- Merci, sourit Sakura et Shaolan.

- Tu viens Sakura, on rentre. Fit Toya en lança un regard noir à Shaolan.

- Au fait, Sakura, on se rejoint lundi à dix huit heures au même endroit que d'habitude. Lança Shaolan.

- D'accord.

Shaolan et Toya se lancèrent un dernier regard noir avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Lundi arriva rapidement. Sakura entra dans la salle avec une jupe mi-longue et un tee-shirt. Shaolan était déjà là, avec un pantalon de jogging.

- Tu as déjà dansé du tango? Demanda Sakura.

- Non, mais ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'arrogance. Elle posa son sac et se plaça face à Shaolan. Ils se mirent en position et Sakura débuta la danse. Shaolan se sentait devenir comme un objet. Il se crispa lorsque Sakura releva son genou au niveau de son entre-jambe avant de lui toucher le torse, derrière lui.

- Ne te crispe pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Le rassura-t-elle. Le tango est une danse pratiquée par les prostituées argentaises, le but c'est d'exciter le client, pas de lui faire mal.

- Tu fais ça très bien.

Sakura se crispa et se détacha de Shaolan, l'air fâché. Shaolan ne comprit pas pourquoi.

- Je m'en vais. Dit-elle froidement.

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle et rentra chez elle en laissant un Shaolan tout penaud. Il rentra à son tour chez lui, à l'hôtel. Eriol se redressa avec surprise.

- Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui.

- Sakura est partie, avoua Shaolan les mains dans les poches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis? Soupira Eriol en reposant son livre.

- Bah, elle m'expliquait que le tango était une danse de prostituées argentaises et je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle le faisait bien…. C'est tout.

- Attends, tu as dis " tu danses bien le tango"? demanda Eriol.

- Non j'ai dis "tu fais ça très bien".

Eriol soupira bruyamment, il n'y avait que Shaolan pour sortir un truc pareil sans s'en rendre compte!

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dis? Ta phrase équivaut à dire " tu fais très bien la prostituée!". expliqua le jeune homme.

- Mais je voulais pas dire ça! S'exclama Shaolan paniqué.

- Je le sais mais elle non. Il faut que tu t'excuses auprès d'elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas l'adresse de son lycée? Demanda le jeune chinois.

- Si Tomoyo m'en a parlé une fois, elle est au lycée Seijo.

- J'irais la voir demain.

Shaolan se mettre en pyjama et alla se coucher.

Sakura se réveilla et se prépara pour aller au lycée. Elle rejoignit Tomoyo dans leur classe et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Shaolan.

- Attends, il a vraiment dis que tu faisais bien la prostitué? Fit Tomoyo sceptique. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant lorsque je l'ai vu. Tu es sûre que tu as bien compris?

- Tomoyo, je parlais de prostitué et il m'a dit "tu fais ça très bien"! dit Sakura exaspérée.

- Bon d'accord… Mais il faut quand même que tu ailles le voir ce soir pour vous entraîner sinon tu vas être éliminé du tournoi alors que j'ai encore plein de costume à te faire!! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Il y a vraiment des fois ou je me demande si je ne me fais pas exploiter, sourit Sakura, amusée.


	2. Chapter 2

La journée se déroula tranquillement pour les jeunes filles, la fin de la journée arriva rapidement. Elles sortirent de l'enceinte du lycée et remarquèrent un agitement inhabituel. Intriguées, elles s'approchèrent et remarquèrent qu'une voiture de sport noire était garé devant leur lycée et qu'un jeune homme magnifique attirait l'attention de la gente féminine tandis que le regard masculin se rivait à la voiture.

- Sympa la bagnole, souffla Sakura.

- Mais c'est Shaolan! S'exclama Tomoyo.

Le jeune homme était le centre d'attention de tous, tout le monde se souvenait de sa performance en danse. Il était l'un des grands favoris du concours. Sakura fit la bise à Tomoyo et commença à marcher pour rentrer chez elle en évitant délibérément Shaolan. Ce dernier remarqua Sakura qui était sortit du groupe d'admiratrice et se lança à sa poursuite.

- Sakura!

La jeune fille continua sa route en faisant semble de ne pas l'avoir entendu, elle accéléra son rythme. Sa main la retint soudain en arrière: Shaolan l'avait saisit.

- Attends, je voudrais te parler. Dit-il doucement.

- Ha oui et pour dire quoi? Fit Sakura en colère. Tu es un être abject depuis le début! La première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as regardé de haut en bas comme si j'étais une incapable! Après, tu me dis que je suis moins nulle que ce que tu pensais, ce qui veut dire que tu me trouves quand même nulle! Et ensuite, tu me dis que je fais très bien la prostituée!!! Tu veux ajouter la liste des insultes!!!!?

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, si je t'ai regardé comme ça c'était pour pouvoir t'apprécier toute entière. Je t'avais vu de loin et je t'avais trouvé magnifique… Hiro m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec la salsa, alors je voulais te rassurer et te dire que tu n'étais pas nulle. Et quant à la prostituée… Je parlais du tango quand je disais que tu étais douée. Je me suis mal exprimé, ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais je suis très maladroit avec les mots… Surtout devant une personne qui me plait. Pardon, murmura Shaolan.

Sakura avait écarquillé les yeux puis rougit sous les explications de Shaolan. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas expliqué avant? Demanda-t-elle méfiante. Pourquoi tu me dis ça seulement aujourd'hui?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais pris tout ça aussi mal, avoua Shaolan en se grattant la tête. C'est quand j'ai expliqué à Eriol ta réaction hier qu'il m'a dit que tu avais cru que je te prenais pour une prostitué, c'est pour ça que je suis venu devant ton lycée, je voulais m'excuser.

- J'ai du mal à croire que toi, tu sois aussi maladroit… sourit Sakura désabusée. Tu es la personne qui fait le plus dragueur!

- Tout le monde me le dit, soupira Shaolan. Mais s'il n'y avait pas Eriol, je n'aurais jamais réussis à sortir avec une fille qui me plaisait vraiment.

Sakura ne répondit pas puis elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule avant de sourire au jeune chinois.

- On va s'entraîner?

Shaolan hocha la tête. Sakura allait partir à pied mais le jeune homme lui saisit la main.

- Attends, je t'amène. Sourit-il.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et ils se mirent en route vers la salle de répétition. Heureusement pour elle, Sakura avait prévu une tenue de rechange dans son sac. A peine arrivés, ils mirent la musique et commencèrent à danser. Sakura était derrière Shaolan, elle lui caressa le torse en revenant devant lui. Le jeune chinois la tourna vers lui et ils descendirent d'un même mouvement pour remonter lentement puis, ils bougèrent enfin en couple. Sakura se mit dos à Shaolan en descendant tout en suivant la jambe de Shaolan des mains. Le jeune homme se pencha et caressa sensuellement la jambe tendue de Sakura tandis qu'ils se redressaient tout les deux. Ils dansèrent et Sakura passa sa jambe entre celles de Shaolan sans le heurter. La jeune chinois fit tourner Sakura en l'écartant puis en la ramenant vers lui et la renversa. Elle en profita et passa entre ses jambes pour se relever gracieusement avec l'aide de Shaolan. Les mouvements de jambes qu'ils faisaient étaient très précis et complexe, le jeune homme renversa Sakura et ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, reprenant leur souffle. Shaolan aida la jeune fille à se redresser.

- Je pense que si on fait ça pour le tournoi, ce sera amplement suffisant. Sourit Sakura. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais dansé de tango de sa vie, tu apprends vite.

- C'est parce que j'ai un bon professeur. Fit Shaolan avec un sourire.

Il passa ses bras autours de la taille de Sakura et la colla un peu plus à lui. La jeune fille rougit violement.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne fasse pas ce que les prostituées font une fois qu'elles ont fini leur danse. Murmura Shaolan.

Sakura se crispa. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui lui fit un sourire.

- Tu t'es encore mal exprimé, soupira-t-elle.

- Pardon! S'excusa le jeune chinois. Enfin, en même temps, coucher avec toi ne me dérangerait absolument pas… Mais je sais que c'est beaucoup trop tôt, tu n'as même pas répondu à mes sentiments.

- Tu ne t'es pas déclarer, rit Sakura.

- Je t'aime.

Une ambiance plus lourde s'installa soudainement. Sakura ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shaolan lui dise ça. Elle pensait qu'elle lui plaisait juste physiquement mais sans plus.

- Mais tu ne sais rien de moi, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais que tu es une fille très gentille et déterminé. Tu es très intentionné aussi. En plus, tu es magnifique et tu partages la même passion que moi. Déclara sérieusement Shaolan.

- Qu'est-ce que je veux faire plus tard? Quelle est ma couleur préféré? Quel est mon plat préféré? Demanda-t-elle. Moi non plus je ne sais rien de toi.

Sakura se détacha de lui et alla vers la porte.

- D'accord, alors je t'invite ce soir à dîner pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Je suis sûre que je t'aimerais encore plus après. Dit Shaolan déterminé.

- Il faut que je prévienne Toya… Je t'appellerais ce soir pour te dire si je peux venir ou pas. Fit Sakura.

Shaolan lui fit un sourire radieux et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Sakura s'en alla, rougissante comme jamais. Elle passait décidément d'un extrême à l'autre. Le matin, elle était persuadé que Shaolan la détestait et maintenant, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quelques semaines à peines! Elle rentra chez elle et alla dans la cuisine. Sur l'ardoise donnant les emplois du temps de la famille, elle remarqua que son frère serait absent pour toute la soirée. Dilemme: allait-elle sortir avec Shaolan ce soir ou non? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro du jeune chinois. Shaolan décrocha après trois sonneries.

- Allô?

- Shaolan, c'est Sakura… C'est d'accord pour ce soir.

- Sérieux! S'exclama Shaolan en se redressant sur son lit.

- Oui… On se rejoint ou? Demanda timidement Sakura.

- Je viens te chercher bien sûr! Ou est-ce que tu habites?

Sakura lui donna son adresse et raccrocha ensuite pour se préparer. Elle sortit de nouveau son portable pour appeler une experte.

- Tomoyo à l'appareil!

- Tomoyo, c'est Sakura, j'ai besoin de toi… Ce soir, je sors avec Shaolan, tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais mettre? Interrogea la jeune fille.

- La petite robe noire que je t'ai faite il y a pas longtemps. Et maintenant, explique-

moi ce qu'il se passe avec Shaolan? Demanda curieusement Tomoyo.

- En fait… Shaolan est quelqu'un de très maladroit et tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'était parce qu'il ne savait comment me dire que je lui plaisais… Avoua timidement Sakura.

Il m'a même fait une déclaration mais je lui ai dis qu'on ne se connaissait pas assez alors il m'a proposé ce dîner.

- … C'EST GENIAL!!!!!!!!! S'écria Tomoyo. Ce tournoi est une chose géniale! Tu as rencontré l'homme de ta vie! Et je serais tata de merveilleux petits enfants!!!

- Tomoyo, c'est juste un dîner. La rationalisa Sakura.

- Tout commence par un dîner, ensuite vous vous verrez encore plus souvent et puis vous sortirez ensemble pour finir par vous marier et avoir plein d'enfants!

- Il est temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un, soupira la jeune fille.

- Hors de question, je vais me focaliser uniquement sur toi! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Bon je vais te laisser, il faut que je me prépare. Dit Sakura pour éviter que Tomoyo replonge dans son délire.

- D'accord! Mais demain, je veux un compte rendu détaillé de votre premier rendez-vous!

- Promis, s'exaspéra Sakura.

Elle raccrocha et sortit la robe dont Tomoyo lui avait parlé. C'était une robe noire très simple qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et qui avait des manches courtes. Sakura l'enfila après avoir prit sa douche, elle releva certaines mèches de cheveux et se maquilla légèrement. Une fois qu'elle eu fini, elle regarda l'heure… Elle était en avance de cinq minutes. On sonna à la porte. Sakura couru au bas des escaliers pour ouvrir à Shaolan qui se trouvait face à elle en costume avec un bouquet de rose rouge à la main. Il lui fit un sourire radieux.

- Tu es vraiment sublime. Complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, rougit Sakura. Tu es très beau aussi.

Shaolan lui fit un autre sourire et lui tendit le bouquet de fleur qu'elle s'empressa d'aller mettre dans l'eau puis ils sortirent de la maison. Une fois dans la voiture la jeune fille se tourna vers le jeune chinois.

- Ou est-ce qu'on va? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est une surprise, sourit Shaolan.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un restaurant trois étoiles, Sakura resta bouche-bée. Elle s'attendait à aller dans un petit restaurant mais sans plus et là, Shaolan l'amenait dans un restaurant qui devait être hors de prix! Elle le tira par la manche.

- Oui? S'étonna-t-il de la soudaine gêne de Sakura.

- Tu sais… Pour un premier rendez-vous on aurait pu aller dans une pizzéria. Dit-elle doucement.

- Tu n'aimes pas ce restaurant? Demanda Shaolan.

- Je n'y suis jamais allée, mais il doit être hors de prix Shaolan! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Il fit un sourire désarment qui teinta les joues de la jeune fille d'une couleur vermeille. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent. Et puis, il faut que j'assure pour ce premier rendez-vous… Et je dois aussi me faire pardonner pour toutes les méchancetés que j'ai dites sans m'en rendre compte. Déclara-t-il tranquillement.

- Tu penses que je suis assez bien habillée pour entrer dedans? Demanda Sakura en

lissant nerveusement sa robe.

Shaolan lui saisit la main et lui déposa un baiser dessus.

- Tu es parfaite. Sourit-il.

Le cœur de Sakura bondit dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit plus détendu. Elle regarda l'endroit ou les lèvres de Shaolan s'était posé auparavant. Elle allait craquer. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant main dans la main et se dirigèrent vers la réception.

- Bonjour, j'ai réservé　au nom de Li. Déclara Shaolan.

- Bien, suivez-moi madame, monsieur. Dit pompeusement le serveur.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une table près de la terrasse qui donnait une magnifique vu sur un parc bien entretenu. Shaolan recula la chaise de Sakura avec galanterie et la jeune fille s'assit. Ils passèrent la commande puis le serveur partit.

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de participer à ce tournoi? Demanda Sakura.

- La danse est ma passion alors je me suis dis que ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Sourit Shaolan. Et toi?

- C'est Tomoyo qui m'a supplié pour y participer, avoua Sakura. Je ne pensais pas être assez doué pour passer les éliminatoires.

- Tu rigoles! Tu es l'une des meilleures partenaires que je n'ai jamais eues! S'exclama Shaolan. Tu comptes percer dans ce domaine?

- Non absolument pas, c'est juste une passion. J'aimerais devenir interprète… Et toi?

- Moi non plus, je dois reprendre l'entreprise familiale en main. Tu veux être interprète avec quelle langue?

- Chinois, j'ai de très bonne notion en anglais aussi mais je préfère le chinois. Sourit Sakura.

- Hum… Je suis sûr que tu dis ça parce que tu en as un en face de toi. Fit Shaolan espiègle.

- J'avais remarqué tes origines mais je ne savais pas que tu étais réellement un chinois. Déclara Sakura. Comment ça se fait que tu vives au Japon?

- Je vis autant au Japon qu'en Chine, avoua Shaolan. En ce moment, nos plus grosses affaires sont au Japon alors on y reste mais dès que se sera l'inverse on partira.

- Je plains tes petites amies, dit Sakura. Tu dois rompre avec elle dès que tu changes d'endroit.

- En fait, c'est souvent elles qui rompent et pas moi. Mais si on sort ensemble, je t'emmènerais avec moi ou je resterais. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser une femme magnifique seule.

- C'est ce que dise tous les hommes mais rare sont ceux qui le font. Fit remarquer Sakura.

- Moi je le ferais pour toi. Déclara Shaolan. Mais la question est: est-ce que toi, tu accepterais de tout quitter pour venir vivre avec moi?

- ça dépend à quel point je serais attaché à toi. Dit Sakura. Sinon, parle-moi un peu de ta famille.

- J'ai quatre grandes sœurs, Shefa, Falen, Futie et Famei. Elles sont un peu fofolles mais je les aime beaucoup… Ne leur dit pas ça, sinon je ne pourrais jamais plus passer devant elles sans me faire attraper et je serais obligé de leur faire un câlin. Grimaça Shaolan.

Sakura se mit à rire en imaginant la scène. Shaolan sourit, la jeune fille était tellement mignonne ainsi. Il saisit sa main, faisant rougir Sakura.

- Parle-moi aussi de toi, murmura-t-il.

- Je vis avec mon frère et mon père. Ils sont tous les deux archéologues mais Toya est plus souvent présent parce qu'il doit aussi suivre ses études en même temps. Commença Sakura. Ils sont tous les deux adorables mais Toya est beaucoup trop protecteur avec moi.

- Et ta mère? Demanda Shaolan.

- Elle est morte lorsque j'avais trois ans. Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'elle. Avoua Sakura.

- C'est pareil avec mon père, déclara le jeune chinois. Sauf qu'il n'a pas attendu que j'ai trois ans pour mourir, je venais à peine de naître. C'est pour ça que mes sœurs et ma mère sont toujours sur moi. Finalement on se ressemble plus que ce que je ne pensais: on vit tout les deux avec une famille surprotectrice et du sexe opposé au notre.

- Oui, sourit Sakura.

Les plats arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à manger tout en continuant de parler. Sakura tombait peu à peu sous le charme de Shaolan. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle s'était trompé sur son compte. Shaolan n'avait rien d'un personnage arrogant et égocentrique, il avait le cœur sur la main et il était adorable. À la fin de la soirée, le jeune chinois raccompagna Sakura chez elle.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée, sourit-elle sur le pas de la porte. Merci beaucoup.

- Merci à toi. Maintenant que je t'ai parlé, je t'aime encore plus.

Sakura rougit et baissa les yeux. Attendri, le jeune homme lui releva doucement la tête. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, Sakura ferma les yeux et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Shaolan se détacha rapidement puis caressa tendrement la joue de Sakura.

- On se voit demain au tournoi, fit-il. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Sakura sourit et déposa un dernier timide baisé sur les lèvres de Shaolan avant de s'enfuir chez elle. Son cœur battait comme jamais. Le jeune chinois était heureux de la tournure des évènements, Sakura était réceptive à son amour.

Le lendemain, Tomoyo débarqua chez Sakura pour lui montrer la robe qu'elle allait porter pour le concours.

- Alors, explique-moi comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous!? S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Très bien… On s'est embrassé, rougit Sakura.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaa! S'écria Tomoyo. Vous sortez ensemble alors!!!

- Je ne sais pas trop encore… C'est vraiment tôt non?

- Sakura, s'il a dit qu'il t'aime et que tu te laisses embrasser, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Ne soit pas si méfiante.

- De toute façon, on verra bien aujourd'hui comment il va réagir. Soupira Sakura.

Elle enfila sa robe, elle était rouge avec deux fentes de qui montait jusqu'aux cuisses et un dos nu. Tomoyo s'était surpassé. Elles allèrent ensuite à la salle des fêtes ou se déroulait le tournois. Dans la salle d'attente, elles retrouvèrent Shaolan et Eriol. Le jeune chinois semblait stressé, il était dos aux deux jeunes filles.

- Mais arrête de bouger comme ça! S'exaspéra Eriol. Je n'arriverais jamais à nouer ta cravate.

- Non mais t'imagine si elle ne veut plus me voir? Peut être qu'elle m'a embrassé hier juste pour être gentille mais qu'aujourd'hui elle va m'envoyer bouler! Paniqua Shaolan. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire!?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le demander mais à elle. Fit Eriol.

- Quand je pense que tu stressais, s'amusa Tomoyo. Il est encore plus stressé que toi et là, tu as la preuve qu'il tient à toi.

Shaolan se retourna lorsqu'il entendit cette voix et remarqua que Sakura était là, avec un long manteau et les joues rouges. Il s'avança vers elle et se pencha timidement. Sakura parcouru les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de Tomoyo et Eriol.

- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux! S'extasia Tomoyo.

Eriol se contenta de faire un doux sourire, heureux que tout se passe bien pour Shaolan. Les deux amis du couple allèrent dans la salle pour voir les amis passer. Shaolan posa ses mains sur le manteau de Sakura pour voir sa tenue. Il la trouva sublime dans sa robe. Certains couples commencèrent à passer pendant que le couple était dans les bras de l'autre, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il se passait autours d'eux. Enfin vint leur tour. Ils étaient de loin, les préférés du publique qui leur faisait une véritable ovation lors de leur prestation. À la fin, ils se mirent devant le jury.

- Cette semaine, c'est Sakura qui guide Shaolan. Vous avez une telle expression tout les deux. Vous avez une prestation tout à fait remarquable, la meilleure que je n'ai jamais vue… Pour toujours? En tout cas, vous irez très loin tous les deux! Félicitation! S'exclama Terada.

- Je suis amoureuse de ce que vous venez de faire. Soupira rêveusement Rika. Vous êtes merveilleux, il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec mes collègues, sourit Yamazaki. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que vous irez loin dans ce tournoi! Bonne chance pour la suite!

Cette fois, ils piochèrent de la samba pour leur dernière danse. Il ne restait plus que quatre couples en course. Ce serait la finale la semaine prochaine et la semaine d'après, tous les danseurs qui avaient participé au concours ferait une danse en solo mais ce serait le couple gagnant qui s'affrontera. Tomoyo et Eriol rejoignirent le couple en souriant. Ils avaient été magnifique, ils avaient dégagé une telle sensualité que tout le monde en avait été éblouit!

- Félicitation, vous avez été magnifique! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Merci, sourit Sakura.

Le téléphone portable d'Eriol sonna et il s'écarta pour répondre. Il revint ensuite vers le groupe qui avait continué à parler de la prestation des deux jeunes gens.

- Qui c'était? Demanda Shaolan.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, railla Eriol. Tomoyo, est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant?

- Bien sûr, dit la jeune fille légèrement étonnée.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous les yeux surpris de Shaolan et Sakura qui ne savaient pas à quel point ces deux là étaient devenus proche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Tomoyo.

- Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir? J'aimerais t'invité à dîner. Proposa Eriol.

- Heu… Oui, répondit Tomoyo.

- Je passe te prendre chez toi à vingt heures, ça te va? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- Oui, sourit Tomoyo.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main et partit vers sa voiture ou il fut rejoint par Shaolan. Il l'interrogea immédiatement vu qu'il avait regardé la scène avec Sakura.

- Pourquoi tu as fais un baisemain à Tomoyo?

- Parce que je l'ai invité à dîner. Répondit calmement Eriol.

- Tu es intéressé par Tomoyo? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit!? S'exclama Shaolan.

- Tu étais trop occupé avec Sakura alors je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter avec Tomoyo,

expliqua le jeune européen. Mais maintenant tu le sais. On est devenu très proche en

vous encourageant.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas l'amener? Interrogea le jeune chinois.

- Au restaurant qui borde la mer. Indiqua Eriol.

- C'est là ou je voulais amener Sakura pour notre second rendez-vous. Déclara Shaolan. Il est super ce restau.

- C'est pour ça que j'y invite Tomoyo. Sourit Eriol.

De son côté, Sakura avait fait le même interrogatoire à Tomoyo qui lui avait répondu la même chose qu'Eriol à Shaolan. La jeune japonaise était surprise et heureuse pour sa meilleure amie.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis que participer à ce tournoi serait une bonne chose. Sourit Tomoyo.

- Oui je sais, tu n'arrête pas de me le dire depuis le début. Soupira Sakura.

- Et j'ai raison!

Le lendemain, Shaolan et Sakura se rejoignirent dans leur salle d'entraînement. Après s'être embrassé, ils commencèrent à parler de leur chorégraphie pour leur dernière danse.

- Il faudra que ce soit l'apothéose! Tout le monde se donnera à fond mais il faudra qu'on les surpasse tous! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Je suis d'accord, mais déjà, il faut qu'on commence à danser pour se mettre dans la musique. Déclara Sakura.

Shaolan lui tendit la main et la colla un peu plus contre lui. Ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme avec la musique, de temps en temps ils improvisaient des mouvements. La semaine arriva vite à son terme et le temps fut bientôt venu d'aller à la salle des fêtes pour passer devant le jury et savoir qui serait les deux finalistes. Pour l'occasion, Tomoyo avait conçu une robe à paillette beige qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisse de Sakura encore une fois, la robe était en dos nu et offrait un décolleté ravissant. Shaolan avait une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume noir. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois dans les coulisses et montèrent sur scène. Shaolan était dos au public, Sakura était caché par lui, on ne voyait que ses mains qui s'attardaient sur les fesses, le dos et les cuisses musclé de Shaolan. Elle força Shaolan à se retourner tout en restant caché et lui ouvrit d'un geste brusque sa chemise, en faisant crier la gente féminine dans la salle. Shaolan la prit par la taille et la fit tourner, Sakura se cambra en balançant sa jambe en l'air, le jeune homme la saisit et la caressa sensuellement. Ils firent quelques pas en bougeant sur la scène. Ils marchèrent dos à dos en mouvant sensuellement leur postérieur en même temps. Shaolan fit tourner Sakura et la renversa au même moment où il se mit à genoux. La jeune fille se releva et posa ses mains sur la tête de Shaolan en faisant des mouvements rapides de pieds. Il se releva en dansant avec Sakura, il s'écarta d'elle en ouvrant ses bras puis elle vint s'y réfugier. Shaolan la prit par la taille et la souleva, Sakura passa entre ses bras et son torse en faisant une sorte de salto et se retrouva en grand écart sur le sol, Shaolan au dessus d'elle, sur le point de l'embrasser. Le public était en transe, il hurlait et applaudissait comme si le diable se déchainait. Le couple se dirigea vers le jury.

- C'est hallucinant, à chaque fois que vous venez ici vous nous offrez une prestation encore meilleure que la précédente. Complimenta Rika. Sakura, je pense que c'était une bonne idée de dévêtir Shaolan… Comme ça ses fans et les femmes plus généralement peuvent profiter de sa musculature parfaite!

Le public accueillit avec un cri d'extase la dernière phrase de Rika.

- Pour moi, vous êtes le couple le plus magnifique, le plus doué et le plus sensuel que j'ai jamais vu. Continuez ainsi même si vous ne gagnez pas ce concours. Encouragea Terada.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Hurla Yamazaki. QUAND EST- CE QUE VOUS VIENDREZ LE FAIRE CHEZ MOI!!!!!

Cette réaction provoqua l'hilarité dans le public. Après délibération, le jury annonça quel était le couple gagnant.

- Ceux qui participeront à la final sont: …. SAKURA ET SHAOLAN!!!!!

Le public rugit de contentement, Sakura et Shaolan se serrèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent sous le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils avaient réussit le plus loin possible ensemble.

- Vous ferez une chorégraphie de votre choix dans une danse de votre choix et nous vous départagerons. Expliqua Terada. Bonne chance et à la semaine prochaine.

La salle se vida petit à petit et Sakura alla se changer. Elle portait plus qu'un simple jean avec un débardeur noir. Eriol, Tomoyo, Toya et Shaolan l'attendaient.

- Tu as été superbe petite sœur, c'est dommage que Shaolan nuisait à ta performance. Félicita Toya.

Shaolan le foudroya du regard sous l'air exaspéré de Tomoyo.

- Sans Shaolan, ma performance aurait été beaucoup plus médiocre. Fit remarquer Sakura. C'est un merveilleux partenaire.

- J'ai cru comprendre, grommela Toya.

Il n'avait pas apprécié la réaction de Sakura lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était finaliste. Mais il savait que sa petite sœur ne s'attachait pas si facilement à un garçon donc il ne dirait rien. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu connaitre Shaolan avant, il se savait absolument rien de lui. Shaolan alla prendre Sakura par la taille et l'embrassa.

- ça te dirait de fêter notre victoire ce soir? Je t'invite à dîner. Proposa-t-il.

- Oui, sourit Sakura.

- Hey! Minute papillon! Tu dois me demander mon avis! S'exclama Toya.

- Allez Toya, pour ma victoire! Fit Sakura avec une moue suppliante.

- Pas de problème, sourit Toya. Mais je viens avec vous.

- QUOI!! S'exclama Sakura. Non, Toya, il en est hors de question! Je ne veux être qu'avec Shaolan!

- Non, répondit Toya avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver… effleuré demain.

- Shaolan ne me fera rien! Soupira Sakura exaspéré par la réaction de son frère. En plus, on ne sort pas depuis assez longtemps pour coucher ensemble.

- Même si j'en meurs d'envie, cru bon d'ajouter Shaolan. Je sais me retenir quand même.

Après un dernier regard suspicieux, Toya soupira.

- Je veux bien vous laissez dîner ensemble mais Sakura, tu dois être revenu avant minuit.

- Je ramènerais Cendrillon, railla Shaolan. Je passe te prendre ce soir à vingt heures.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Le rendez-vous arriva assez vite, Sakura resta émerveillé devant la terrasse du restaurant qui donnait sur la mer.

- C'est magnifique Shaolan.

- J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. Sourit le jeune chinois.

Sakura lui prit la main et ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé mais… Comment tu fais pour payer ces restaurants hors de prix? Demanda timidement Sakura.

- L'argent n'est absolument pas un problème dans ma famille, sourit Shaolan. Je suis un Li après tout.

- Et pourquoi le fait que tu sois un Li résous tout tes problèmes d'argent? Interrogea Sakura étonnée.

- Tu ne connais pas ma famille? S'étonna Shaolan.

Sakura secoua négativement la tête et le jeune homme eut un sourire franc. Il était désormais sûr que Sakura ne sortait pas avec lui pour son argent.

- Ma famille est à la tête de la majorité des entreprises japonaises et chinoises, expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes donc à la tête d'une fortune colossale et étant le seul homme et le futur dirigeant des entreprises, cette fortune est la mienne.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

- La vache, putain! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant de son siège. Tu veux dire que je sors avec un multimilliardaire?!!

- Oui, sourit Shaolan amusé par la réaction de Sakura.

Sakura s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça! Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à l'économie et elle était loin de se douter qu'elle sortait avec le fils du PDG de l'entreprise Li.

- Ouah… murmura-t-elle. Mais tu es sûr que tu veux être avec moi? Je suis sûre que tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles dont tu as envie! Tu es beau, intelligent, tu danses et en plus tu es riche!

- Il n'y a qu'une fille que je veux et c'est toi. Sourit Shaolan.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main et ils continuèrent à manger. Vers minuit, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Sakura. Shaolan l'embrassa passionnément, Sakura se sentit toute chose… Le jeune chinois se détacha d'elle et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Sourit Sakura, les joues rouges.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Toya qui commençait à s'impatienter en voyant que Sakura restait devant la porte.

- à demain, salua Shaolan avant de partir.

Sakura le regarda partir rêveusement et rentra chez elle. Le jour de la finale, elle stressa. Elle avait envie de donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour montrer à Shaolan de quoi elle était capable. Tomoyo lui avait donné une tenue, c'était une mini-jupe noire avec un tee-shirt rayé noir et blanc. Shaolan avait mit un costume dont il avait retiré la veste. Tous les autres candidats ayant passé le stade des éliminatoires étaient en train de danser avant eux. Le jury appela en premier Sakura. Elle arriva en faisant une série de salto puis elle se déhancha sur la musique. Au fur et à mesure, elle repensait à Shaolan et faisait des pas qu'ils avaient apprit ensemble. Le jeune chinois le remarqua et un sourire étira son visage. Son tour arriva et il commença à danser, il commença par sa spécialité, la salsa puis enchaina sur d'autre pas. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était les pas que Sakura lui avait apprit qui lui revenait en mémoire. Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage, il était amoureux de Sakura à ce point là. Le jury appela Sakura et Shaolan pour annoncer le résultat.

- Je voudrais d'abord dire que vous êtes les deux personnes les plus talentueuses que j'ai jamais vu, sourit Rika. Vous allez me manquer. Vous dégagez une telle présence que vous nous faites oublier ou l'on se trouve, on entre dans un nouveau monde que vous nous faites découvrir… Bravo pour tout ce que vous nous avez apporté.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Rika, commença Terada. C'est la première année ou nous avons autant de talent réunit. Gagnant ou pas, vous êtes les meilleurs.

- Moi je vous adore, je suis votre admirateur! S'exclama Yamazaki. Maintenant le résultat…

- On a pas pu vous départager, déclara Rika.

- Pour nous vous êtes aussi doué l'un que l'autre. Continua Terada.

- Et vous êtes tellement merveilleux en couple qu'on a pas envie de vous séparez. Termina Yamazaki. Vous êtes nos deux gagnants.

Sakura et Shaolan se sourirent sous les applaudissements et les cris du public. Ils allèrent partir mais Shaolan retint Sakura par le bras.

- Est-ce que vous nous autorisez à faire une autre danse? Demanda le jeune chinois.

- Bien sûr, sourirent les membres du jury.

Le public était enthousiaste. Sakura se pencha à l'oreille de Shaolan.

- Mais attend, on a rien préparé du tout! Paniqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, on a jamais vraiment eu besoin de chorégraphie. Je te propose une valse. Sourit Shaolan.

- Ce qui me plait chez toi c'est que tu me fais toujours repoussé mes limites. Fit amoureusement Sakura.

La musique débuta. Ils dansèrent sur une magnifique musique. Shaolan faisait tourner gracieusement Sakura et il la porta à un moment sous les cris du public. Il la reposa et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

Sakura sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le concours se termina ainsi, Sakura et Shaolan étaient les grands gagnants. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils eurent droit à une ovation de la part du public qui était resté. Shaolan manqua alors de s'étouffer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta Sakura.

- Ma mère est là! Paniqua Shaolan.

Sakura remarqua une femme en kimono d'une grande prestance avancé vers eux avec Eriol. Elle dégageait un tel charisme qu'elle baissa les yeux.

- Ne baissez pas les yeux mon enfant, vous êtes la grande gagnante du jour. Shaolan, je suis heureuse de voir à quel point tu as réussis.

- Merci mère mais que faites-vous ici? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais manquer la finale? Je téléphonais toutes les semaines pour savoir si tu passais, heureusement qu'Eriol est partit avec toi. Sourit

Yelan.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grommela Shaolan.

- Mademoiselle, je serais honoré de vous inviter chez moi ce dimanche pour faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Dit Yelan en se tournant vers Sakura. C'est la première fois que je vois mon fils aussi expressif, vous irez loin ensemble et je tiens à connaitre ma future bru.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, elle ne se voyait pas encore mariée! Cependant elle sourit à la mère de Shaolan.

- Je serais ravi de venir chez vous ce dimanche.

- Bien, Shaolan vous amènera. À demain.

Toya arriva à son tour et frotta les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

- Tu as été géniale! Félicitation… à vous deux.

Shaolan lui fit un sourire.

Sakura monta dans la voiture avec Shaolan et ils se dirigèrent dans le centre de Tokyo. Ils furent accueillis par les sœurs de Shaolan qui lui sautèrent dessus avant de se rendre compte que leur petit frère n'était pas seul.

- Tiens, tu nous ramènes un souvenir de ton voyage. S'étonna Shefa.

- Je m'appelle Falen, voici Shefa, Famei et Futie. Et toi?

- Je suis Sakura Kinomoto.

- Ma petite amie, ajouta Shaolan.

- On avait deviné Shao, sourit Futie.

- Entrez! Invita Famei.

Ils allèrent dans le salon ou se trouvait Yelan, Eriol et Tomoyo à la surprise du couple. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Shefa leur posa une question.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré?

- Au tournoi de danse de Tomoéda, sourit Sakura.

- Quoi! S'exclamèrent toutes les sœurs de Shaolan.

Le jeune chinois eut une grimace, il n'avait pas dit à Sakura que ses sœurs n'étaient pas au courant pour le concours.

- Shaolan, tu as participé à un concours et tu ne nous as rien dit! S'écria Famei, outrée.

- Tu as gagné? Demanda avidement Falen.

- Oui, ex éco avec Sakura.

- J'y crois pas, on a manqué tous ça! Fit Shefa déçu.

- Tomoyo a tout filmé, intervint Eriol. Tu as ramené les cassettes?

- Oui, Yelan me l'avait demandé.

- Vite on les mets!!! S'exclama Futie.

Tomoyo sortit les vidéos de son sac et Falen la mit dans le caméscope. Shaolan et Sakura se mirent à rougir en se voyant. Ils ne s'étaient jamais regardés auparavant et ils dégageaient une sensualité qui les surprenait. Les sœurs de Shaolan se tournèrent vers eux.

- Vous étiez fait pour sortir ensemble! Sourit Famei.

- Vous sortiez ensemble à ce moment là? Demanda Shefa.

- Non Sakura me détestait, avoua Shaolan en se grattant la tête.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Yelan.

- En fait, Shaolan disait des choses qui pouvaient être pris à double sens et je l'ai pris du mauvais sens, expliqua brièvement Sakura. Mais après on s'est expliqué et depuis ça va beaucoup mieux.

- Shaolan et sa maladresse légendaire, soupira Futie. Heureusement qu'Eriol était avec toi!

- C'est sûr, sourit Eriol. Et puis, j'ai pu rencontrer Tomoyo.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire sous le regard attendri des personnes autours. Yelan était contente de voir son fils et Eriol qu'elle considérait comme son propre enfant, aussi heureux. Tomoyo et Sakura étaient faites pour eux. Le reste de l'après midi se déroula tranquillement, Shaolan et Eriol avaient essayé en vain de cacher les photos d'eux quand ils étaient petits… C'était sans compter l'acharnement des sœurs du jeune chinois et de sa mère. Les jeunes japonaises regardaient avec un sourire amusé les photos qui avaient été prises quelques années auparavant.

- Shaolan et Eriol étaient trop mignon!! S'extasia Sakura.

- C'est vrai! Sourit Tomoyo. Ils sont trop trognons!

Les deux concernés rougirent et détournèrent la tête sous les rires de leur famille. Le soir venu, Shaolan raccompagna Sakura chez elle.

- J'ai passé une très bonne journée, sourit Sakura.

- Moi aussi, avoua Shaolan. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter…

Sakura était attendrie par l'air du jeune homme, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Shaolan la colla contre le mur de sa maison en répondant passionnément au baiser, ses mains délaissèrent la taille de Sakura pour se promener sur le reste de son corps. Sakura poussa un léger gémissement en sentant les mains de son petit ami sur ses fesses, les caressant tendrement. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou pour se coller davantage à lui. Leurs respirations se firent saccadées, leurs mains s'égarèrent, Sakura ne savait même plus ou elle était tellement les sensations que lui procuraient Shaolan était agréable. Une toux les firent revenir à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent pour voir Toya sur le pas de la porte. Le couple rougit fortement et ils se firent aussi petits que possible, se préparant pour l'explosion qui allait suivre. À l'étonnement général, Toya sourit.

- Papa a hâte de voir le partenaire… et le petit ami de sa fille. Déclara-t-il.

- Papa est rentré!? S'exclama Sakura.

Elle entra rapidement dans la maison et alla dans le salon pour découvrir son père qui lisait tranquillement le journal. Toya invita Shaolan à entrer, cependant il l'attrapa par le col.

- Si un jour tu la fais pleurer je te retrouverais ou que tu sois et je te frapperais si

fort que tu seras dans le coma. Menaça-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, dit calmement Shaolan.

Shaolan alla dans le salon ou il se fit accueillir chaleureusement par le père de Sakura. Le jeune homme trouvait que les rôles entre Toya et Fujitaka, le père de Sakura, étaient inversé.

- C'est donc toi le fameux Shaolan, sourit Fujitaka. Tu es exactement comme je me l'imaginais. J'ai vu les vidéos de Sakura et toi, vous avez tous les deux beaucoup de talent.

- Merci monsieur, remercia poliment le jeune chinois.

- Et si je ne m'abuse, vous partagez beaucoup plus que la danse…

Le jeune couple rougit sous le doux sourire du père de Sakura.

- J'aimerais que vous restiez à dinez, déclara Fujitaka. J'ai envie de connaitre le petit ami de ma fille.

Shaolan resta donc à dîner, il apprécia très rapidement la famille de Sakura, même Toya. Il avait comprit que derrière ses airs bourrus, il tenait à sa petite sœur plus que tout et qu'il l'appréciait également. Le concours était désormais bel et bien terminé mais Shaolan et Sakura avaient gagnés quelque chose de plus que leur titre de meilleur danseur: ils s'étaient mutuellement trouvé.

**Voilà c'est fini!!!! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette one-shot! Joyeux noël à tous! Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser plein de commentaires!!**


End file.
